


Accidentally in Love

by MicoolandVav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoolandVav/pseuds/MicoolandVav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then Jack met Caiti, and Joel’s whole life changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for nicedynamites.tumblr.com
> 
> Was asked for Jack/Joel Smut, hopefully this suffices.

Before Jack met Caiti, Joel used to tell people that Jack was his boyfriend. Just because it got the burly bearded man all flustered, and Joel just loved watching him flustered. He adored the way his cheeks turned red and his eyes bulged, how embarrassed he would appear when he denied Joel’s claim. But Joel would stand there nodding, “Yes, yes,” He’d say, “He’s just having trouble telling people. Still shy, you see.” He would say patronizingly, then rest a hand gently on Jack’s arm and chuckle when the man huffed and gave up, face now thoroughly red.

But then Jack met Caiti, and Joel’s whole life changed.

“God, man, I love her so much. She’s amazing.” Jack gushed to Joel, who was lounging on the man’s couch, with a beer in hand. To get through Jack’s love storm, Joel _had_ to have a beer in hand. Or some alcoholic beverage; the stronger, the better, really.

“I want to ask her to marry me.” Jack said, and Joel’s neck turned so quickly to face Jack he could have sworn he’d receive whiplash.

“You’ve only known her for a month, Jack!” Joel said, “I know you love her and all, but shouldn’t you take time with her?”

Jack looked animated, buoyant, really.

“I don’t know. I just think that she’s the one, I really do.” Jack told Joel, who frowned.

“I think you should take it a bit slower, Jack. These things take time.” Joel said, looking down at the beer bottle. He fiddled with the label before taking a sip.

“We’ll see, Joel.” Jack replied, and the two men settled back to watch their awful movie and drink their beer.

***

“Look,” Jack said, a few weeks later, pulling a box out of his pocket.

Joel frowned, “Please tell me that’s not...”

“Yep,” Jack opened it to reveal a dainty ring, quite beautiful, actually.

Joel knew Caiti would love it, which only made the heart shattering realization that Jack would never be his worse.

“Good for you, man.” Joel patted Jack on the shoulder and walked off, leaving work early that day. He went off to find a good, shady bar. Maybe he’d get really drunk, start a fight, and get stabbed.

Boy, wouldn’t that be great. It’d still not overshadow the way the heaviness in his heart felt.

***

Jack hadn’t heard from Joel in over a day when he heard a knock on the door. He was beginning to worry for his best friend, but he stood and went to the door, hoping it was Joel. When he answered the door, he was bombarded, Joel throwing himself against the larger man.

Their lips met in a kiss that tasted of booze and disappointment and Jack quickly pushed Joel away, “What the hell, Joel?” He exclaimed, voice a little higher in worry.

“Just, if you’re going to marry her, do this once. For me. I don’t think I can stick around otherwise. I know you have a gay streak in you, Jack.” Joel slurred, reeking of alcohol and stale sweat.

Jack stared at his best friend, affronted. He knew he couldn’t lose Joel, so he weighed out his options.

“Caiti never finds out.” Jack told Joel sternly.

“Never.” Joel replied, and was in Jack’s arms a moment later.

Jack tugged Joel inside, and Joel pulled back to go to the bedroom. Jack caught his hand, “Not a chance.” Jack grunted, pulling the man in the direction of the bathroom.

Drunken Joel protested, but when Jack turned the shower on and removed his shirt, Joel wasn’t about to keep up his protests. He wasn’t going to be showering alone.

Jack stripped Joel of his own shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, Joel pulling him closer so that he could kiss him. Joel’s arms wrapped around Jack’s shoulders, though a moment later he was looking down at Jack as his pants and boxers were removed.

Jack looked up at him and Joel chewed on his lip. Even drunk that sight was enough to get Joel going. Jack straightened and pushed Joel into the shower, and Joel watched as Jack removed the remainder of his own clothing, drinking in his appearance.

When Jack joined Joel, he chuckled, “Don’t be so hasty, Joel. We’re getting you clean first. I am not having sex with someone that smells this awful.” He wrinkled his nose at Joel, who opened his mouth to speak but spluttered when he was pushed underneath the stream of hot water. He shuddered, rubbing water from his eyes after he stepped from the stream. Jack rubbed shampoo into Joel’s hair, ducking to kiss him softly.

Joel would have cried if he wasn’t drunk and aroused. He’d never thought he’d be with Jack this way. And he knew it was just going to be this one time, too.

“Eyes closed.” Jack instructed, voice patronizing. Joel shut his eyes and let himself be pushed back under the water. When Joel emerged, Jack already had soap in hand. He tended to Joel’s neck, arms, and torso, while Joel watched in a now half-drunken stupor.

“Are you going to remember this tomorrow?” Jack asked, paying special attention to Joel’s member, which hardened further under Jack’s gentle touch.

“Think so,” Joel grunted, just wanting Jack to kiss him and push him up against the wall.

“Okay,” Jack said, discarding the soap and straightening up. Joel got exactly what he wanted, as Jack firmly pushed him into the wall, kissing him heatedly.

Joel grunted, hands trying to find traction on Jack’s slick, broad shoulders. He gripped the man’s neck desperately, legs wrapping around Jack’s hips when the man lifted him. Their slick, soapy bodies made the task of keeping Joel up difficult, but Jack pressed himself firmly against Joel and they managed to keep Joel off the ground.

Jack’s lips trailed along Joel’s throat and across his collarbones while Joel whimpered and clenched his fingers in Jack’s hair. His whimpers morphed into quiet moans when Jack slipped a finger inside of him, soon joined by a second, working him over.

Joel wondered why he’d never told Jack sooner, but when Jack pulled his fingers out and the head of his cock pressed against Joel, his thoughts scattered. His grip tightened as Jack pressed inside of him, letting out soft whimpers which were soon quelled by Jack’s lips on his.

While the act was made easier by the water and the fact that Joel had done this many times, it was still entirely new for the both of them. Being together, to be specific. When Jack had pushed into Joel he situated Joel somewhat more comfortably before he began to thrust slowly, finding a steady pace that Joel’s moans told Jack was just right.

Their lips met once more in a sloppy but passionate kiss as Jack thrust into Joel. Soon, they were lost entirely to the moment, both grunting in sync, Joel pressed back against the wall with Jack’s solid form supporting him.

Joel swore, when Jack plunged into Joel for the final time, that he saw stars. The two men cried out together, clinging to one another.

Once they’d returned slightly to their senses, spent and panting, Jack let Joel back to his feet, keeping him against the wall. Joel stared at Jack, and Jack sighed.

“You should’ve told me.” He muttered.

“I should’ve.” Joel breathed, kissing Jack gently, “But I’ll stick around now. Maybe we’ll get to do that again one day.”

“Who knows, Caiti could be into it,” Jack joked half-heartedly, returning Joel’s kiss lightly.


End file.
